


Lost With You

by dreamiesficfest, dreamsbbh



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Well I tried, bestfriends chensung, very little renmin at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbbh/pseuds/dreamsbbh
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD133Jisung got his driving license yet he still doesn't know his way around the roads. Jisung was going to bring Chenle to a date but ended up getting lost.





	Lost With You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: This is my the first time to join a fic fest and this is only the second time I finished a story. I'm not sure if you will like it but I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for the prompter for the cute prompt. I kinda went crazy with it but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you ever decide to read it, thank you so much! Enjoy!

 

The main reason why Jisung wanted to get his driver's license is so he can take Chenle out himself. He had it planned for a very long time, now that he received his license, he can now put his plan to work. 

 

After six years of secretly admiring his best friend, he finally gathered his courage and asked him out.

  
  


**_FLASHBACK._ **

 

_ Chenle has always been there for Jisung. They both have each other's back. Always. Being best friends since middle school, they were together and tolerating each other in doing crazy stuffs. _

 

_ They basically grew up and matured together. But their heart is still of a child. _

 

_ Now that they both turned 18, getting a driver's license is there initial goal. _

 

_ Chenle first got his because he is the older one. As soon as he hit 18, he took a driver’s license exam. After only a few weeks, he passed and receive his license. Chenle threw a party and celebrated with their group of friends. _

 

_ Of course, Jisung was there. _

  
  
  


_ A day before Jisung took the test, though, he came up to Chenle. That’s when he finally asked him out. _

 

_ “Chenle, I have to tell you something!” _

 

_ The other hummed in response. _

 

_ “Since I am taking my test tomorrow, let’s make a bet. If I pass, we will celebrate together. If not, then you won’t go with me, I guess…” _

 

_ Chenle was thinking hard, “I will go with you either way, though.” _

 

_ Jisung’s face lit up at that. _

 

_ “How about if you pass, it’s your treat. If you didn’t then it’s my treat so you would feel better.” Chenle offered. _

  
  
  


Weeks later, that’s how Chenle is now going in Jisung’s car. Jisung passed the exam and got his license just yesterday. Everything is going smoothly.

 

Jisung went ahead to open the car door for Chenle. The latter followed as he sat down at the front seat. Jisung was about to go to his seat when he felt a tug on his shirt so he looked back at Chenle again.

 

“Sungie, you still haven’t told me where we are going.”

 

A cheeky smile crept up Jisung’s lips at hearing this. “I told you already. It is a surprise.”

 

Chenle only pouted as a reply. The latter knows Jisung can’t bare seeing it as he might accidentally spill the surprise. Jisung  tried to endure hard and to his luck, Chenle let go of his shirt.

 

“Oh, so you just got your driver’s license and you are suddenly good at hiding secrets from me now?” Chenle shot up when Jisung got inside the car.

  
  
  


Their chatterings continued. There was barely a moment that Jisung closed his mouth. He is either talking or laughing, there is no in between. This is how they are every time the two best friends are together.

 

He is really lucky to find someone that gets along with him well. That’s why confessing his feelings scares him because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. But he can’t hold his feelings back anymore. He has to let it out someday and that day is today.

  
  
  


While too immersed with what the both of them are talking about, Jisung didn’t realize that he took a turn to a road full of trees.

 

_ This is supposed to be the correct direction to the restaurant, right? _

 

Jisung visibly stiffen when the view of a field with what seems like an endless row of trees came to his attention. Chenle stopped talking too, but all he could think about is how they ended up there. 

 

He knew the place where they were supposed to go. He has been there twice, well, he passed by it once and went there by himself once. But where did he go wrong?

 

Jisung only memorized the address of the restaurant in mind. He didn’t wrote it down so maybe that’s where he went wrong. He was confident that he knew the place by heart but it wasn’t enough. Now, they are lost and he doesn’t know where this place is.

 

It’s like they are going on a loop as the view is the same. Same field, same trees.

 

Yet, he still frantically scanned the place, searching at his left and right, but he noticed Chenle is still and not moving, he paused.

 

_ The view is too lovely. _ He thought. Chenle is looking at the view of the nature outside. Yes, the nature is beautiful. The sky is beautiful. But Jisung can’t take his eyes off Chenle.

 

He momentarily forgot about his problem but he noticed a car in front of them.

 

A car passed by. 

No. 

Multiple cars just passed by.

 

Maybe this place isn’t as far from the civilization as Jisung thought.

 

While Chenle still hasn’t noticed Jisung’s problem, Jisung took this chance to find a way to still make their date possible. He can’t just pull back because they are already too far and Jisung doesn’t know this place. He also can’t just tell Chenle that they are lost. It wouldn’t look too cool for him.

 

He tried to be subtle and scanned the place again. He looked at his left and then to his right and it goes on until he slowly lose hope.

All he could see are trees.

 

Maybe if he continue to follow the road, it will take him out of there. Maybe. But he doesn’t know how long it would take them.

 

Until...

 

Jisung caught a glimpse of something interesting that passed by on his left. He saw it so suddenly that he wasn’t able to react fast enough and he isn’t too sure if he saw what he actually thought he saw, but it sparked a brilliant idea to him. He has to see it again. It could be the perfect alternative to solve the problem he is currently facing.

 

But if he will go with that idea, it will be too boring to just stroll around because the thing is, Jisung brought nothing else  except for the car, his wallet, and himself.

 

Except... maybe there is something very useful at the trunk of the car if he remembers correctly, though, he isn’t certain if it is actually there so he would need to push his luck and check it later.

 

Setting that thought aside, the place he saw earlier has to be ‘it’. He could feel that it is the solution to his problem. So, Jisung checked if the road is clear before he hastily took a u-turn, catching Chenle off-guard that his soul almost left his body. 

 

They weren’t too far away from it and there are hardly any cars around so they will be there in no time. But Jisung sensed that something is off. He glanced at Chenle, and as expected, the older is visibly panting, hand on his chest, and its eyes are burning Jisung alive.

 

Jisung felt helpless and could only offer a smile. Out of all times, he would need to deal with a mad Chenle later.

 

Chenle’s death stare almost distracted Jisung from finding the spot but he managed to see it properly this time.

 

It’s still a little bit far but he can make up that it is indeed a hill. 

A hill, with a perfect height to see the sunset yet not too high to climb up to, amongst the field and the trees that surround them.

 

Not wanting to pass by it again, he abruptly pulled the brake.

 

... And another wrong move.

 

It felt like deva ju all over again, but this time, with sounds.

 

“Omaygad!” A screech shot up Jisung’s ears, he thought it would fell off. “Park Jisung, I swear- Don’t you know how to give warnings before pulling these crazy stunts?” He still has the stare but more intense than ever.

 

_ I’m doomed. _ He thought. 

 

Sensing that Chenle was about to open his mouth again, he needed to stop Chenle from more upcoming nagging, he quickly announced and pointed behind Chenle, “We are here!”

 

A gasp. 

 

With mouth agape, the older turned his back to Jisung, his dark aura vanished in a heartbeat and was replaced with obvious thrill and excitement.

 

Jisung is relieved that he reacted like that but mostly, dumbfounded.

 

_ He acts like a child. _

 

“Jisung-ah, if you said it much earlier I wouldn’t have had to damage my voice y’know,” Chenle turned to him, unbuckling his own seatbelt.

 

Jisung gave him no response as he is still astonished of how Chenle acted. Chenle just brushed it off and went ahead to scan the place.

 

The view of the little hill welcomed him.

  
  
  


Jisung heaved a sigh. Chenle really acts like a child sometimes, but that’s one of the things he admire about him because they could be childish together.

 

A smile crept up to Jisung’s face at that thought.

  
  
  


Jisung went out of the car and tested his luck. He will check if there really is something in the trunk of their car. It is his only hope for this date to work out as he doesn’t have any other plans if this one fails.

 

With slightly trembling fingers, he held the handle and opened the trunk.

 

He expects to see his father’s tent and maybe a picnic basket and blanket which they used the month before, and those were actually there!

Jisung would have probably screamed in joy if only Chenle wasn’t there- 

 

_ Oh. What is Chenle doing? _

 

Sometimes, Jisung questions if he is the younger one between them, then he remembers that Chenle is only older for two months and it probably doesn’t make a change.

 

Jisung shook his head as he took out the things they will use.

 

He’s relieved his parents didn’t removed their camping stuffs that they used when they went camping last month.

  
  


With all the things in hand, he called Chenle who is practically running around, looking very hyped for their date, Jisung can’t help but smile and be proud of himself.

  
  


Chenle looks like he is about to sprint off to the top of the hill when he realized that Jisung is already standing there just a few feet from him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It is adorable.

 

_ (a/n.  But when was Chenle not adorable tho? Answer: Never uwu) _

 

Chenle acted like it's nothing and dashed off to Jisung’s side instead.

 

“What took you so long?” Chenle tried to change the topic, scratching his head.

 

“What do you mean? I've been standing here for awhile now.”

 

“Really? No way.” 

 

“No,” Jisung chuckled at how Chenle’s face started to redden. “I'm just kidding.”

 

“Ugh, I hate you.” Chenle pouted and turned his back to Jisung, stomping off, he headed to the top of the hill. “Since you are being annoying, bring those thingy with you up there on your own while I go there now to make sure I catch the sunset by myself. I was going to ask you to watch the sunset with me but nevermind.”

 

He’s so petty Jisung just laughed it off but Chenle then started running off, leaving Jisung behind who is still standing there, dumbfounded.

 

_ Is this Chenle’s way of saying thanks? _ He thought. He heaved a sigh and started walking.

  
  
  


Seems like Chenle doesn’t really want to see the sunset just by himself.

 

“Sungie, go quickly if you want to see the sunset with me! Faster!”  Chenle screamed from the top while jumping up and down and flailing his arms up in the air.

 

“I would have already been there if you are helping me here.” He screamed back. He’s already halfway there. The hill is not so high, just far away.

 

Chenle stopped jumping and frantically checks behind him to see if the sunset is near and to Jisung who is only walking his way up there. “Just a little bit more! You are near.”

 

“But Lele, it’s heavy.” Jisung pouted.

 

“Oh you big baby. Fine, give me those,” He pointed at the tent. “Just run there already so we can watch the sunset together and set that blanket up.”

 

Jisung handed him the tent but the latter had another idea. As Chenle took the tent, he intertwined their fingers together. Chenle looked up to him and offered a sweet smile. 

 

But Jisung started dashing off to the top, dragging Chenle in the process.

 

Chenle was going to think that it was sweet but shook his head and snickered at the end.

  
  
  


They reached the top in no time. The two set up the tent and the picnic blanket together. The sunset is almost there.

 

They sat on the blanket side by side.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t took me to a fancy restaurant. I like this more, a little adventure.”

 

He faced Jisung and the latter unknowingly formed a smile. 

 

Chenle then put the basket in front of them.

 

_ Something felt off. _ He thought.

 

Chenle looked at the basket with concern. He tried lifting it up and it is too lightweight to be having any food inside it.

 

Chenle shifted his gaze to Jisung and he found the answer.

 

“Oh, yeah… I kinda forgot about that.” Jisung chuckled, it’s now his time to scratch his head.

 

This is not a perfect date. Chenle was not even asking for a perfect date.

But any date with Park Jisung is already more than enough for him.

 

Chenle chuckled along with him. “I know, Jisung.”

 

“What do you mean you know?” Jisung asked, genuinely confused.

 

Chenle faced the sunset and Jisung followed. The sun is now starting to set.

 

“I know that this is not where we are supposed to go. I told you, you can’t keep a secret from me,” Chenle teased. “I know that we are  _ kinda _ lost right now.”

 

Realization hit Jisung, his mouth forming an o-shape.

 

“But nevertheless, I had so much fun today. More than I think I would if we were in a restaurant instead. I’m happy to be witnessing this sunset with you.”

 

“But there is something else I need to tell you...” Jisung started.

 

Chenle only hummed in response as Jisung placed his hand on his.

 

“I- I like you, Lele.” He finally confessed, he tried to be bold and looked at Chenle in the eye. “Maybe it’s love, I’m not sure. But I’m sure that I have feelings for you and it ain’t just a mere love for a friend. I- I hope this won’t ruin our friendship… But I really like you for a very long time now.” 

 

Chenle’s eyes are mesmerizing, he could only feel bolder as he stare at it more. Chenle is truly beautiful.

 

“I- You won this time,” Chenle giggled. “I didn’t knew it has been for a long time but I had a hunch that you like me too. Maybe, I  was hoping back then that you like me back as well.” 

 

Chenle all of a sudden chuckled harder. “Don’t look at me like that you fool! This is supposed to be a sweet moment.”

 

It’s because Jisung’s eyes enlarged at hearing Chenle’s confession.

 

“When did- I- You like me back?”

 

“Of course you fool! Who would not like someone like you? Definitely not me.”

  
  


...

  
  


After watching the sunset, Chenle dragged Jisung to a place where they sell food. 

 

Turns out Chenle has been here a few times before and this is actually a place some people go to relax and take a rest, Chenle is one of those people. He is very familiar with this place.

  
  
  


Not wanting to waste the reservation, Jisung and Chenle decided to call Jaemin, their friend, to ask Renjun, their other friend that he likes, to a date. Jisung made sure this time that the direction to the place is correct. But it ain’t too bad getting a little lost too.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
